Yugi Muto
| anime debut = * * (second series anime) | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule Breed & Battle | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Ani-Manga | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | appears books = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light | appears gb = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters | appears gbc = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark Duel Stories * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters IV: Battle of Great Duelist | appears gba = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5: Expert 1 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6: Expert 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler * Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005 | appears gamecube = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom | appears nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | appears pc = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny | appears ps = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule Breed & Battle * Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories | appears ps2 = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum | appears xbox = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny | birthdate = June 4''Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth: Yugi Mutou's profile | height = 153 cm | weight = 42 kg | gender = male | blood type = AB | relatives = * Unnamed father (manga only) * Mrs. Muto (mother) * Solomon Muto (grandfather) * Unnamed grandmother (manga only) * Pharaoh Atem (Past Incarnate) | favorite food = Hamburger | least favorite food = Shallot | manga deck = Strategy | anime deck = * Strategy * Toy/Inner Strength (Without Yami Yugi) | ntrdeck = * Magic Darkness * Magnet Power * Magic Time | wc4deckdesc = | wc07deck = Magic Darkness | wc08deck = Give You Courage | deck master = * Kuriboh * Dark Magician * Kaiser Sea Horse | partner = * Kuriboh * Joey Wheeler (WC 2008) | team = Yu-Jyo (WC 2008) | japanese voice = | english voice = |german voice = Konrad Bösherz |italian voice = Massimo Di Benedetto |spanish voice = Irwin Daayán (LATAM) | related pages = }} '''Yugi Muto', known as Yugi Mutou in the Japanese versions, is the main character and protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with Yami Yugi. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. Yugi possesses the Millennium Puzzle, which allows his body to bear host to the spirit of the Puzzle, Yami Yugi. Yugi was initially unaware of his existence and control of Yugi's body would involuntarily shift to Yami, when Yugi or his friends are wronged. He lives with his grandfather Solomon Muto and mother, although he never speaks of the latter in the English anime. In the manga, Yugi's father is living away from his family on business.Shonen Jump volume 8, 2004: Interview with Kazuki Takahashi. Yugi is part of a close-knit group of friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner as well as Ryo Bakura and (In some cases) Mokuba Kaiba. Miho Nosaka is also one of Yugi's friends in the first series anime. Yugi's friends often cheer him on from the sidelines, and Joey has dueled at his side. Yugi has been friends with Téa since childhood and has a crush on her. Téa has been shown to have feelings for both Yugi and Yami Yugi. In Japanese, the first characters of "Yūgi" and "Jōnouchi" combine to form "Yūjō" (友情), which means "friendship". The "Yu-Jo Friendship" card is named after the word and the fellowship between the characters.timeforkids.com Kazuki Takahashi, Yu-Gi-Oh! creator Design Appearance Yugi's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. His normal outfit consists of the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he is the only character in the franchise to have his hair divided into three colors. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck. In the manga and second series anime, the lace is later replaced with a chain. In the manga (post Volume 7) and in the second series anime, he often wears a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. When he plays Dungeon Dice Monsters against Duke Devlin, he wears a black long-sleeves shirt, a gray sleeve-less vest, dark blue pants and black shoes. When he and Téa took a day together to find out about the Millennium Puzzle, he wore a black linen shirt and several pieces of wrist-chains, along with a pair of leather pants. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yugi is shown much taller, as he is taller than Jaden who is taller than Yugi's past self. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yugi's present day face is not directly shown. However his voice now resembles Atem's as he is now older. It is possible that he now looks like Atem. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters, Yugi wears a different attire of a violet jacket and jeans. He also wears the Capsule Shooter on his left arm. In episode 4, he gains a duel armor that allows him to become one with one of his capsule monsters. Voice The voices differ slightly between the different series and the English dub, although commonly the voice of Dark Yugi is stronger and more confident than that of Yugi. In the first series anime, Yugi and Dark Yugi are voiced by Megumi Ogata. Yugi's voice is positively timid, rarely showing any strength and almost always being polite in his speech, using honorifics and "boku" as his personal pronoun. Dark Yugi's voice is much rougher, uses "ore" as his personal pronoun and rarely ever uses honorifics. He also has a catchphrase, "Saa, geimu no jikan da!", which means "Come, it's game time!" or "Come, it's time to play a game!" In the Japanese version of the second series anime, Yugi and Dark Yugi are voiced by Japanese singer Shunsuke Kazama. Yugi has considerably more confidence than in his previous appearance, but is still very polite. It's harder to distinguish between his voice and Dark Yugi's, but Dark Yugi's tone is considerably sterner and has the same pattern of speech as his previous appearance. This series also established Yugi calling Dark Yugi mou hitori no boku (the other me) and Dark Yugi referring to Yugi as aibou (partner). In the English version of the second series anime, Yugi and Yami Yugi are voiced by Dan Green. Yugi's voice is high pitched and sometimes strained in more emotional moments, and generally has a friendly tone towards everyone. Yami Yugi's voice, in comparison, is fierce and commanding. Yugi's last name is pronounced "Mohtoh" in this version, although it is still spelled "Muto". In the Singaporean dub of the second series anime, Yugi and Yami Yugi are voiced by Chuck Powers. In this dub, Yugi's voice is soft and slightly high-pitched, while Yami Yugi's voice is near the total opposite. In the Singaporean dub, both Yugi and Yami Yugi speak with a slight drawl. In the first season, Yugi calls Yami Yugi "Spirit", then in other seasons Yugi started to call him "Pharaoh". Sometimes, he also calls him Yami. Yami Yugi always called Yugi by his name. Manga biography :See: Yugi Mutou in the manga First series anime biography :See: Yugi Mutou in the first series anime Non-canon appearances Relationships Téa Gardner Téa has been Yugi's friend since childhood. Téa is in love with Yugi, but no one knows if she loves Yugi more than his other half. The fact that Yugi and Yami Yugi are two separate beings causes her confusion as to who she really loves. Though it seems her deepest feelings reside toward the original Yugi, as it is shown in many episodes when Rebecca Hawkins hugs Yugi, Téa appears upset, though this is before she accepts that Yugi and Yami are separate people. She has also shown jealousy towards Mai Valentine for her initially flirtatious attitude towards Yugi during her first appearance at Duelist Kingdom, as well as Vivian Wong. Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem After putting the Millennium Puzzle together, a "walk-in" spirit entered his mind and bonded with him. Yugi was initially unaware of Yami's existence and control of Yugi's body would involuntarily shift when Yugi or his friends are wronged. After finding out about the spirit, he was afraid of him, but eventually grew to accept this revelation as well as Yami himself. The two develop a bond similar to that of brothers or a father and son, and Yugi begins to grow, becoming stronger as he remains in Yami's shadow. After winning the Ceremonial Battle, Yugi was upset to see him go, claiming that he was weak and wasn't ready. Yami, proud of him, tells him otherwise, and as he steps through the door to the afterlife, Yugi gives him a thumbs up, now ready to go on his own. Joey Wheeler Joey initially bullied Yugi along with Tristan, but after he saw how Yugi stood up to Ushio, he became a close friend to him. When he was possessed by Marik, Yugi took Yami's place to get his friend back to his senses. After Joey's first Duel with Marik, Yugi couldn't believe he was dead (sent to the Shadow Realm in the dub), and was in grief. Joey, likewise, was upset when Yugi's soul was taken by the "Seal of Orichalcos". Joey is fiercely loyal to Yugi and is often quick to give his support to him. During the Ceremonial Battle he was the first to declare his support for Yugi over Yami. Tristan Taylor Tristan initially bullied Yugi along with Joey, but after he saw how Yugi stood up to Ushio, he became a friend to him. While his friendship with Tristan is not as strong as Joey or Yami/Atem, Tristan is still a good friend of Yugi who just like Joey looks out for Yugi and the gang. Tristan has on occasion lent his cards to Yugi to help in a duel such as Cyber Commander in his first Duel with Yami Bakura. When Tristan was possessed by Bakura, he almost killed Tea, Joey and Yugi. But when he meet up with them again the others were hostile towards him but Yugi knew Tristan better than to attack the three. Seto Kaiba After Seto Kaiba lost to Yugi in their first duel he becomes determined to defeat Yugi and becomes his rival. Their differing personalities often causes them to come into conflict with each other such as their initial meeting with Kaiba's belief in cards being meant for power over Yugi/Yami's belief that cards have a heart. Despite their differences Yugi bears no animosity towards Kaiba. He even cheered Kaiba on when the latter played a match against Pegasus even though Kaiba had taken Yugi's starchips by threatening to jump off the edge of the castle unless Yugi stopped an attack that would have won him the duel. When Kaiba ultimately lost to Pegasus he had his soul taken away. Yugi became outraged at Pegasus for playing games with their lives. He and Yami made it their mission to free Kaiba along with Mokuba Kaiba and Yugi's grandfather. Kaiba helped Yugi find his friends when they were abducted by Marik. Usually circumstances force Kaiba to work with or aid Yugi such as common foes like Marik and his Rare Hunters, the Big Five, or Dartz. Yugi respects Kaiba as a duelists, a sentiment that Kaiba seems to share. When Kaiba discovers that Yugi and Yami Yugi are two different people he focuses his rivalry on the latter for past defeats. However, he still respects Yugi as a duelist in his own right. This is shown at the start of the Ceremonial Battle when Kaiba described the duel (to himself) as the ultimate duel for the title of Duel King, acknowledging Yugi as Yami's equal. When Yugi defeats all three God cards Kaiba openly states he believes Yugi can win. Yugi considers Kaiba to be a friend. Before they traveled to Egypt Yugi and Yami reflect on their journey until that point, Yugi muses on all the friends he made because of Yami and Kaiba appears along with his other friends. Rebecca Hawkins Initially, Rebecca was hostile to both Yugi and his grandfather, accusing them of stealing her grandfather's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but this conflict is resolved very quickly. However, during her second appearance in the Waking the Dragons arc, Rebecca announces that she is in college and has taken Yugi as her boyfriend. Since then, Rebecca continues to express her romantic affection for Yugi, getting angry at Yami Yugi after his loss to Rafael. The two even share a bit of a moment at Rebecca's destroyed house. She also gets mad at Vivian when she tries to flirt with Yugi, and taunts her after beating her in a Duel. Then, during her Duel with Leon von Schroeder, she gets depressed when Yugi gets distracted by having to find his grandfather, who goes missing, and hugged him pretty much whenever she saw him. Gaming items Deck Yugi's Decks are most famous for his "Dark Magician". Yugi's Deck probably has the most variety and balance of any other character's Deck in the series, and is sometimes referred to as a Strategy Deck. His original Deck mostly composed of low Level EARTH and DARK monsters, which he suppliments with Magic Cards to perform effective combos. The Deck also had Exodia in it, which he used in the first episode to defeat Kaiba, but Weevil Underwood threw them overboard on the ship to Duelist Kingdom, and Joey Wheeler was only able to recover two of them, so Yugi abandoned Exodia. During the Battle City arc, he keeps the theme of having EARTH and DARK monsters and adds more control cards to the deck which allow him to manipulate an opponent's cards, such as "Brain Control", "Lightforce Sword" and "Mystical Refpanel". During this time Yugi debuted his Magnet Warriors, Royal Knights, and "Dark Magician Girl", which would become mainstays in his deck for the rest of the series. He also includes more support for the "Dark Magician", such as "Magical Dimension" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion". Yugi's deck contains Joey's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" after he wins it from the Rare Hunter, but he eventually returns it to Joey. Aside from the Red-Eyes and the Egyptian God Cards he acquires during the tournament, Yugi's rarest card is "Dark Magician". Yugi's deck mostly focuses on Warrior and Spellcaster-type monsters, constrasting Seto Kaiba who uses Fiend and Dragon-type monsters, or cards with a technological theme to them. As the series progressed Yugi's deck would continue to evolve to have greater focus on the "Dark Magician" and its related cards, adding "Dark Renewal", "Sage's Stone" and "Dark Magic Curtain" to the deck. During the Dawn of the Duel arc, Yugi uses a Deck based around cards with a Toy theme like "Blockman" and the "Gadgets", and Level monsters that grow stronger over time, such as "Silent Swordsman" and "Silent Magician". This Deck represents the strength Yugi has without the help of Yami Yugi as well as his playful side. As a result he does not use the Dark Magician and its related cards, leaving them to Yami Yugi when they build separate decks for the final ceremonial duel. When Yugi's Deck goes on tour at Duel Academy, the Copycat duelist Dimitri steals it and copies Yugi's voice, mannerisms and dueling style. While Dimitri copies Yugi's moves very well, he loses because he lacks the bond with the cards that Yugi has. This Deck is based around the "Dark Magician" and retrained "Chaos" variants of Yugi's Ritual Monsters. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, when Jaden travels to the past to duel Yugi, the Deck Yugi uses is one of his Decks from after Battle City but before the Dawn of the Duel arc. In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, Yugi uses a Toy Deck, centered around Yugi's childish side, using cards such as "Toy Magician" and "Toy Box". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, Yugi's Deck focuses highly on his "Dark Magician", as he has some new support cards in the movie never before seen in the anime. Dice Pool In the ''Dungeon Dice Monsters'' video game, Yugi uses monsters that he used in the anime, which makes many Spellcaster-Type, with a small number of Warrior and Dragon-Type monsters. Capsule Monsters In Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters, Yugi used the following monsters: * Celtic Guardian * Hinotama Soul * Kuriboh * Dark Magician * Magician of Black Chaos * Black Luster Soldier * Blue-Eyes White Dragon (temporary) References }} }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters